new_world_unionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mstislav
This is a work in progress. It will be finished over time. Overview Mstislav is a huge, cultured militaristic nation, notable for nationalistic and avowed heterosexual populace, and compulsory military service, along with being the New World Union's resident superpowers. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of Msti are stereo-typically called great businessmen and soldiers. Their anthem is "Our Union". Mstislav is also the current Minister of Culture, elected on July 13th, 2016 and administrates the wiki. Etymology The most fitting of the origin of the name "Mstislav" was Mstislav I, or Alexei the Founder, the first leader of Mstislav and founder. History In the 1600's, leagues of German and Russian warriors, merchants and farmers hiding from ethnic cleansing of an aggressive nation started the nation of Mstislav. The leader of the mass migration known as The Msti Movement, Alexei "The Founder" Mstislav , was the first leader of Mstislav for the time. Mstislav started as a nomadic nation. They led conquests against the Ming Dynasty, until in 1644 on the Msti raid of Beijing, the Ming Dynasty fell. Msti warriors hung the final emperor of the Ming dynasty, Zhu Youjian', ' on a tree outside of the new Grestin capital building. Today, where the emperor was killed, a plaque was erected where that same tree stood. A tree is replanted every year in that same spot to preserve the landmark. Mstislav took the land the Ming Dynasty had left behind during the over-throwing. In the 1700's, Mstislav became the new realm for Msti people.The northern lands in the Russian area was lost due to a revolt, but expansion during the hundred years gained the eastern Chinese area and Indo-China. In the 1800's, economic weariness came about. A large peasant revolt was foiled, along with the plot to destroy the palace of the emperor in 1845. In 1905, the last Msti emperor was forced into a transition from the empire by rebels into a republic after economic failure. The republic of Mstislav was formed. Mstislav was also officially a superpower in 1905. Geography This section is under construction. Military Mstislav is considerably the strongest nation in the New World Union, with over 500,000,000 total soldiers and 30,000+ nuclear warheads. The Msti army is composed of genetically altered clones. These altered clones, dubbed "Schnitter", do not have the basic human needs and have tougher body systems, and are emotionless. Cloning is done to avoid the loss of pure Msti life. These soldiers are furthermore strengthened by the use of exoskeletons, giving them abilities such as boost jumps, dodging, improved melee with fists, and wall running. Some of the special forces have armor that can withstand a tank shell. The Msti vehicles on land are some of the best, such as the MST-LA1 tank, using six men to fire guns on the top alone, packing serious firepower. The most impressive, however is the MST-ACS2W "Rex", a "walking bipedal nuclear tank". The Msti Air Force is impressive, but has a low amount of varied models of aircraft. An impressive feat is their helicarrier, an aircraft carrier that can fly. The Msti Navy has low varies of models as well, but great concepts for the Litavi Battleship, which is a battleship/transport hybrid, or the Okti nuclear submarine. The Msti Navy has room to improve, but is sufficient. Politics Mstislav's government has been labeled a "conservative socialist country", being supportive for a social collective as opposed to individualism and commercialism, yet tries to pertain a specific position that involves acceptance or support of a balance of a degree of social equality and a degree of social hierarchy; while opposing political changes which would result in a significant shift of society either strongly to the left or the right. The fundamental objective of "conservative socialism" is to maintain the status quo by preventing the free exercise of entrepreneurship and creative human action from disrupting the pre-established framework of social organization, as well as creating a utopia. It supports social hierarchy and certain people and groups to hold higher status in such a hierarchy, a mixed economy consisting of both private enterprise and publicly owned or subsidised programs of education, universal health care, child care and related social services for all citizens, a useful system of social security with the stated goal of counteracting the effects of poverty and insuring the general public against loss of income following illness, unemployment or retirement, government bodies that regulate private enterprise in the interests of workers and consumers by ensuring labour rights (i.e. supporting worker access to trade unions), consumer protections, and fair market competition, a progressive taxation that includes tax breaks and subsidies for those under poverty extended from government, a wealth tax and/or a value-added tax to fund government expenditures, public investments, environmentalism before industrialism (but not last), nationalism, and Keynesian economics. Culture This section is under construction. Economy This section is under construction. Technology This section is under construction. Religion This section is under construction. Infrastructure This section is under construction. Energy This section is under construction. Links * Characters * Military Equipment Category:Nations